


Open Door

by mywritingiswack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Reign- Side relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, I HAD ONE I SWEAR, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm dead, SO MUCH FLUFF, SuperCorp, What Have I Done, i died writing this, i have irregular writing schedules fight me, i might make this a series, karlena, my social life is ruined, this got SO out of hand so quickly, with a lot of spinoff books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingiswack/pseuds/mywritingiswack
Summary: Kara finds a Kryptonian pod with babies in it. She raises them with help from Lena, Alex and the rest of the Supergirl fam.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (SPOILERS AHEAD! Anyone who hasn't seen season 3 of Supergirl, DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT MAJOR SPOILERS!) Please inform me of any grammatical errors or inconsistencies with the plot in the comments. The plot diverges from canon before (SPOILER AHEAD) Mon-el comes back from the future. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have an illuminating conversation after Kara defeats Reign. A Kryptonian pod lands on Earth.

Kara was flying home, bone-tired after finally defeating Sam and taking her to the DEO to be held and examined. The shock that a woman she had considered one of her closest friends could have had this other identity no one had known about, not even Sam herself, was starting to wear off, and guilt began to fill her weary heart. Alex had already offered to take care of Ruby until Sam was better, but Kara couldn't stop herself from thinking about what Lena would do when she found out. Kara got into her apartment, ready to eat pot stickers and ice cream while texting Lena when she heard her name being said behind her. She turned around, fully expecting to see Alex, but was instead greeted by the same lovely woman who had just been on her mind.

"Lena."

Completely forgetting that Kara was still technically Supergirl, Kara ran up to Lena and threw her arms around her, silent tears running down her face and staining Lena's blouse.

"Wait. You know? You knew? Why didn't you say anything? I could've... could've-"

"I knew about Sam, too," Lena interrupted, her voice barely a whisper. "It was my fault. I could have said something. I should have said something, but I was scared of losing someone else. It's like everyone around me has a secret identity. Lex, my mother, Sam, Clark, James... you."

"Wait, you know about Clark and James? Nevermind- I know you're mad and I am so sorry, I just wanted to keep you separate. I wanted to know tha-"

A streak of fire falling to Earth caught her eye, and she looked to Lena, who nodded to Kara. Kara took off, recognizing the pod as Kryptonian. She redirected the pod to a field just outside of city limits, and Kara felt the fire heating up. To prevent the pod from blowing up, she put out the fire just as it reached the ground. Kara walked up to pod, opening it up. Crying filled her ears, and she looked down to see two children, no older than one, wailing. Kara, confused, picked them up in her arms, and flew to Alex's apartment while attempting to quiet them.

"Alex! We have a situation."

Ruby peeked out from a room, looking alone and angry.

"Ruby? I- I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to hurt your mom, she was -is- a good woman. We are doing everything we can to help her. I know no-"

"Supergirl! Why...do you have tiny children in your arms?" Alex interrupted.

Kara replied, "They were in a Kryptonian pod." Alex looked at Kara skeptically.

"OK, let's go to the office and take a look at them. They don't seem hurt on the outside. Oh, my. They are so adorable. Hi, sweetheart. Who's the cutest baby alien in the universe? You are." Alex cleared her throat as the babies cooed at her.

She gave Alex one of the babies, and Alex said, "OK, let's meet up there. I'll drive them both there, you can fly."

Kara flew back to her apartment, where she found Lena waiting. Kara explained what happened with the pod and all about Supergirl.

"Will you take me with you?" Lena asked cautiously.

"Um, yeah. Sure." Kara gestured Lena forward, holding on to Lena's hand and taking off. The smile that erased all evidence of Lena's guilt filled Kara with a feeling similar to that of the first time she had flown after more than 10 years.

As Kara landed in the DEO with Lena, the complete lack of people created an atmosphere of seclusion from the rest of the world. Kara watched as Lena looked around in awe of the technology the DEO had obtained.

"What is this even made of? I have never seen a material quite like this. What planet is this from? How many aliens work here? Who else is an alien that I know?"

Alex came in, about to say something when she looked up and saw Lena.

"Supergirl, can I talk to you in private," Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Lena knows. Everything. She knows that I'm Kara. She knows about Clark, James, the DEO, everything."

"You told her!"

Lena interrupted, "That her is right here, and Kara didn't tell me. I figured it ou- Well don't look so surprised, I am one of the smartest people alive, and Kara's disguise isn't exactly the best. Kara and Supergirl have identical smiles and laughs, anyway. The rest was simply a night's worth of thinking away."

Kara had been studying Alex as Lena had been saying all of this, and the anger and confusion were replaced by a slight turn in her lips that meant she was hopefully not going to berate Kara for the rest of her 20s and 30s.

Kara saw that Alex was about to say something she may have soon regretted and said, "We can deal with this later, just take us to the kids."

Alex sighed, defeated, and took them to the makeshift nursery she had created.

"They're fine. It seems the landing had jolted them from their sleep. And, Kara? I did a DNA analysis, just to see if there were any mutations from prolonged space travel, and I noticed their DNA was similar to yours. Like, your DNA is more like theirs than Clark's."

"What. They're...my siblings?"

Lena, as she was playing with the twins, said, "More accurately, sisters."

A split second passed, and Kara stormed to the room in which her mother's hologram was kept.

"I have sisters! Why didn't you tell me? You spent over a year lying to me when we were still on Krypton!"

The hologram replied to her with a monotonous tone that never managed to replicate the cadences of her real mothers.

"You have no siblings. You do, however, have 3 cousins. One paternal cousin, Kal-el, and two maternal cousins. Astra had gotten pregnant, and gave birth to a pair of twins. Their names are not in my database."

Kara's jaw hung open, shock running through her veins.

"She never...she never said anything. Not even a hint."

"Her memories were erased and replaced by fabricated ones, ensuring she would never attempt to find them. They were hidden in a secret location. Everyone who knew of their existence outside of a select few had their memories erased."

The silence that followed ended when a shrill cry rang out, chorused by a nearly identical harmony. Kara turned to see Lena struggling to quiet Kara's long-lost cousins.

Lena shot a grin up to Kara. Kara took the girls from Lena.

"Hi, sweethearts. I'm Kara Zor-El, your cousin. You know my name, but... I'm going to need something to call you." Kara searched her mind, finally landing on the perfect names. "Astra and Alura, your mother and mine. The women you will never know from a world you will never know. I promise I will protect you from everything I can, and that I will tell you everything I know about Krypton."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark comes to check on the twins, and some disagreements ensue. Kara reveals some of the history behind the origin of world killers.

After putting Alura and Astra down for the night, Kara took Lena home and settled into an uncomfortable couch in the nursery at the DEO.

Kara called Clark.

"Kara, I heard about Reign. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but I called you to tell you something. Something important. Astra-she gave birth to twins less than a year before Krypton got destroyed. They're here, at the DEO."

Clark hung up on Kara, and, in about two minutes, landed in the DEO with about as much grace as Kara had the first time she had flown. He rushed into the room where Kara was, barely glancing over Kara before landing on the newest members of her family.

Kara watched silently as he hesitantly walked over to Alura and Astra. Clark reached over to them. He simply watched over them for a few minutes, and Kara had almost dozed off when she heard Clark humming an old Kryptonian lullaby she used to sing to herself.

"How do you know that song?"

"Whenever I used to come check on you, I would almost always hear you humming it or singing it when you were happy. I never let you see me when you were singing it. Never wanted to disrupt your happiness, since I knew how rare it was for me to be happy when I was growing up, thinking about Krypton. It was probably so much harder for you since you actually remembered Krypton."

Clark's voice had softened to a whisper, lined with reverence for some unspoken memory as he reminisced about the stories Kara would tell him. Kara walked up to Clark, looking over his shoulder to see Alura sleeping in his arms. She walked around to the other crib, slowly picking up Astra and rocking her in her arms.

"We have to get them out of here before morning. I'm surprised there weren't guards here to protect Reign, the prisoners, and all the government secrets."

"All of our prisoners have been transferred to a special containment facility, and we don't have any Kryptonite in this specific building," Kara explained.

Clark put Alura down and looked up at Kara, fear tracing his normally joyful features. A deep breath racked his body, and he turned away from Kara.

"Kara," Clark whispered. "We can't let anyone know about them. They could be used as leverage against us. Who have you told?"

"Only Lena and Alex know. Ruby saw the twins, but she doesn't know they're Kryptonian. I mean, at least let me tell J'onn." 

"You can't tell anyone else. The more people know, the more danger we put the world in. You've already told a Luthor. Let me take them. I'll find Alura and Astra a good home, like I found you one." 

Kara replied, "No. I-I will take care of them. They are my family, and they are my responsibility, just like you were supposed to be my responsibility. Alex will help. And Lena? She may be a Luthor, but she just wants to make a name for herself outside of her family. She is nothing like Lex. Or Lillian. She would never hurt Alura and Astra."

Clark raised his voice, clearly agitated. "You don't know that! That's what I thought about Lex, and look how that turned out!"

Through gritted teeth, Kara said, "Leave. I won't tell anyone about them, but leave."

Clark turned, his teeth clenched and his footsteps heavy. Every footstep shook the very foundation of the building. 

As soon as Clark had left, Kara's shoulders slumped and her eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed onto the couch, a dreamless void beginning to overtake her.

The peace and quiet was interrupted by Alura and Astra's screeching, and Kara took a few seconds of rest before begrudgingly getting up to rock the cribs. 

"Please go to sleep guys. I know you're scared and tired of sleeping, but it would mean so much to me." 

A minute passed without an end to their crying in sight, so Kara pulled up a chair, settling in as she began a story Kara's mother used to tell her, speaking in soft Kryptonian.

"Once upon a time, there was a queen. Her name was Aquila, and she had the biggest army in all of the universe. She had a great life with a man she loved and two children, but one day, a sacred staff was stolen from her that gave anyone who had it the power to destroy worlds. 

Her generals scoured the edges of the universe looking for the Staff of Krypton, but they couldn't find it. So, Aquila used a magic that had been banned for thousands of years to track down the staff. She found the staff, but the crystal that gave the staff its power was missing. 

Aquila became paranoid, afraid of an unseen threat, the price of the magic and the stress of constant fear eating away at her soul, until she became so isolated she refused to speak to her eldest daughter, Cassiopeia. 

Cassiopeia took the throne from her mother, but soon after, a new threat arose. World Killers. They were Kryptonians who had been injected with the very essence of the Crystal of Destruction, giving them powers. 

Cassiopeia was able to defeat them, using the full might of her military to kill them. Her army found and destroyed the remainder of the crystal, and the threat was neutralized. 

Or so she thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any major inconsistencies with the canon plot, but please be aware that this is a canon divergence, so only tell me if there are any historical inconsistencies. Also if you notice any grammatical errors, please feel free to comment! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex brings up some issues with Kara's plans. Kara finally gets some sleep, and we get a hint at the future of Alura and Astra on Earth.

Kara decided to follow Clark's advice and take the girls back to the apartment, although flying was a struggle when one was also trying to keep two babies from waking up. She had almost made it to her bedroom when Kara realized that she didn't have anywhere for the girls to sleep. Utilizing her speed, she set down the girls on her bed and brought the cribs from the DEO as a temporary solution. She sighed and fell onto her bed as a fitful sleep overtook her.

A few hours later, Kara's door burst open as a frantic Alex rushed inside, yelling Kara's name. Kara quickly changed out of her Supergirl costume.

"Alex? What are you doing here? It's only 1 a.m."

"I got an alert a couple hours ago that Alura and Astra had been taken from the room, but when I saw it was just you, I assumed you were just taking them out for a minute. Then, when I woke up about 15 minutes ago and saw that neither you nor the twins were in the room _or_ the DEO and I couldn't find any evidence that they had existed out of my mind, I was worried. So, I came to check o-"

They were interrupted by the wailing of the two tired twins. Her shoulder slumped, Kara dragged Alex to the room, telling her to take Astra while Kara rocked Alura in her arms. After a few moments, a blessed silence filled the apartment.

Kara whispered, "You know you can't come kicking down doors in the middle of the night since there are other people in this building, right?"

Alex put Astra down and Kara followed suit, going to the couch with Alex.

"Why?" Alex broke the comfortable silence. "Why did you take them?"

"As I am sure you know, Clark came to see Alura and Astra. We got into a fight about how to handle their future lives on Earth. He wanted to take them and hand them over to a family, like he did with me. But...they're my family. I have to take care of them. And, as much as I love you, Eliza, and Jeremiah, I wish Clarke would've spent more time with me. I wish he would've helped me helped me learn about my powers. So I want to raise them. I know I have really crappy hours that don't pay very well, but I need to do this for them. For my cousins. And-I'm not telling anyone else."

"Not even Mom?"

"I love Eliza like a mother, but Clark was right. The more people know, the more likely Alura and Astra can be used as leverage against me or Clark. Especially when the twins are this young."

"I don't like it, but they're your family, so I will respect your decisions regarding them. You're gonna need a cover story, though."

Kara yawned and asked, "Can we do this tomorrow? Today's been a long day, and I just need some rest. Plus, you need to get back to Ruby."

Alex smiled and hugged Kara, She turned the lights off and went back home to Ruby. Kara wrapped herself in a blanket and finally got a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. 

In the morning, Kara awoke to sunlight streaming into her apartment and the smell of sizzling bacon. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. I thought you could use some help, so I dropped off Ruby at Lena's and came over earlier. You were out like a light, so you didn't even notice when I came in. I let you sleep for a bit, but now that you're awake, we need to come up with a blueprint of how we're going to deal with this. Here's some breakfast."

Kara got up and slumped over to the table where eggs, fruit, oatmeal, and bacon were all waiting for her. She guzzled down the food, appeasing her grumbling stomach. Alex sat down and regarded Kara with a calm demeanor.

"You're adopting twins from an orphanage in Metropolis. Clark found out about it, and you didn't want to tell anyone until you were sure it was going to happen. You get them tomorrow, and their legal names will be Alura and Astra Danvers. Here are all the documents for them. Passports, medical records, and other necessary documentation have all been dealt with and are provided."

Kara stared at Alex, amazed at what her sister could accomplish in under 8 hours. 

"When did you do all of this? I have no idea how to thank you." Kara paused, unable to comprehend hat this meant. "Thank you."

Alex smiled a truly genuine smile, one Kara hadn't seen since Maggie. 

When the girls woke up, realization dawned on Kara like the morning sun, and she exclaimed, "I don't have any food for them!"

"Not to worry, little sister. I came prepared."

Alex lifted up a bag and pulled out a can of formula, getting it ready with ease and walking to Alura and Astra. Kara watched in awe as they guzzled down the formula.

Alex looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll teach you that later. For now, I'd say we should start introducing them to all the classic human movies. West Side Story?"

Kara nodded and settled into the couch, resting her head on Alex's shoulder as the movie bagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, so the next one will hopefully be up soon and longer! Thank you for reading and if you notice any inconsistencies or grammatical errors, please comment so I can fix them. Thank you! (Also, I am so excited to start writing the next couple of chapters for you guys because I have so many ideas!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk about the future.

After Alex had left, Kara got a text from Lena asking if she wanted to meet up for dinner at Lena's in 30 minutes. Kara texted back yes and took the girls over to Alex's house.

After she got back to the apartment, she got ready and went over to Lena's suite. She was about to knock when Lena opened the door, a huge smile on her face as she ushered Kara in.

"Why haven't you gotten your own place yet? You've lived here for almost two years," Kara inquired.

Lena responded, "I never got around to it. The last two years haven't exactly been calm." Lena wore a small smile as she looked out of the window.

"We never got to finish our conversation last night... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept such a big secret from you."

"No. I get it. We've only known each other for two years. You don't trust me enough."

Bewildered, Kara quickly replied, "Of course I trust you. You are one of the only people who I trust to fly me to the moon and back. And, if I had the chance to go back in time, I would tell you in a heartbeat. But I just wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to know you liked Kara Danvers and not just Supergirl."

Lena laughed and said, "I can take care of myself you know. And do you want to order in Chinese?"

Kara nodded enthusiastically and added, "I know. You're one of the strongest people I know. Not to mention one of the smartest. But, neither of us know what kind of threats could rise in the future."

"Kara. You are the most remarkable woman I know. Not Supergirl. Not Kara Danvers. Kara Zor-el. Now, the food should be here in a few minutes, so...Wait. Where are Alura and Astra?"

"Oh. They're at Alex's. Alex wanted to, and I quote, 'spend some quality time with her new favorite Kryptonians.'"

Kara and Lena had devolved to talking about old movies they loved when the phone rang.

"Yes?" Lena answered. "Oh. Send him up." Lena turned to Kara. "Food's here," she said just as someone knocked at the door.

Kara got up to answer, quickly paying the delivery boy and taking the food back to the table. 

They started eating and Lena said, "So, I think James might like me. _Li_ _ke_ like me."

Kara laughed, "I highly doubt that. I mean every time you come up in conversations with him, he talks about how you shouldn't be trusted because you're a Luthor. He certainly doesn't trust you."

"I thought he hated me because I'm a woman who took his job."

"James isn't sexist, he just has some misplaced anger," Kara replied. "Speaking of James, you can't tell him or anyone about Alura and Astra. To keep them safe from any and all threats."

"I mean, I won't tell anyone. But what's going to happen to them?" Lena inquired.

"I'm taking care of them. I'm going to say I adopted them from an orphanage in Metropolis and that I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't sure it was going to happen. Alex has already arranged all the documentation. All I need from you is your word."

"And you have it." Lena's eyebrows furrowed as she became lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she perked up, her eyes shimmering. "I have an idea. I need a place of my own. You need a bigger place to raise Alura and Astra. Why don't we get a place together?"

"That's sweet, Lena. But you're a CEO of two different multi-billion dollar companies. I wouldn't be able to afford anything you would. And I don't want to take anything from you."

"It won't be for you then. It will be for Alura and Astra. I do want to be the fun aunt, even if Alex is already the cool aunt."

Kara looked down, her cheeks burning as she said, "Oh-Okay. I-yes. Yeah. Le-let's do it."

Lena's smile grew brighter and they excitedly discussed plans for the future. Later that night, Kara reluctantly left to go pick up Alura and Astra and go home. She spent the entire night tossing and turning, thoughts of a new future filling her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of any typos or mistakes. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings together her family on Earth to tell them about the recent developments.

After Kara awoke from a blissful, uninterrupted sleep, she checked on the girls, who were still asleep peacefully. Kara sighed as she realized she would have to make her announcement today, meaning she would have to clean her apartment. An idea sprang to her mind.

The moment Lena picked up the phone, Kara smiled.

"Hey, Lena. I know this is short notice, but I was just wondering if you could take the twins for the day since I have to prep for the dinner party tonight."

Lena replied, "I would love to! It would give me a chance to spend some time with them and introduce them to the magical world that is Earth. I'll come by in an hour."

"That works. I'll have a bag with what you'll need ready."

After hanging up, Kara quickly and quietly put on some sweats and opened her cupboards, relieved to find some formula and bottles in them. She took out four bottles and cleaned them like Alex had taught her. Kara went through the rest of her cupboards and made a list of what she needed to buy.

Kara headed to the store with the twins in tow, picking up diapers, some more formula, clothes for the twins, and other miscellaneous baby things.

When she got back to the apartment, she bathed the girls and got them ready for their day with Lena.

Just as she was about to sit down, the bell rang. Kara answered to see an impeccably dressed Luthor.

"Kara! Are the girls ready?" Lena inquired.

"Yeah. Where are you planning on taking them?"

"I was thinking we could go sightseeing around the city, they could accompany me on some house hunting, and then I would just take them back to my suite so I could get us ready for tonight."

"That sounds fun. I am in for a day of cleaning and last-minute invitations. Here's their stuff. You guys should probably head out before rush hour."

"See you tonight!" Lena said as she was walking away with the twins.

Kara closed the door and groggily went to go make some coffee. She sat down and made a list of people she wanted to invite besides Alex and Lena, who already knew about the dinner.

First on the list was Eliza. Kara called her adoptive mother, who picked up before the second ring.

"Kara! How are you, honey?"

"Hey, Eliza. I'm great. I was wondering if you could come out here tonight. I have something important to tell you in person."

"It's a long drive-"

"I could fly you. It would take fifteen minutes to get here. Please?"

"Of course, what time?" Eliza conceded.

With a smile on her face, Kara said, "I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"See you then."

Kara hung up and continued down the list. Thankfully, everyone could make it, though Kara did have to do some negotiating to make that possible.

Finally, she got to the name she dreaded. Clark. Swallowing her pride, she called him.

Clark answered, "Kara."

"Hey, Clark," Kara replied in as happy a voice as she could muster.

A heavy sigh could be heard through the phone, and Clark said, "I'm sorry. I lost my temper. You were right, I should have spent more time with you. And, they're your cousins. Your responsibility. I shouldn't have presumed otherwise."

"Thank you for that. I am going to tell everyone that the twins are human, and I just adopted them from an orphanage in Metropolis. I want you to be there. You are my family after all. It's tonight at 6 at my apartment."

"Of course I'll be there, Kara."

Kara smiled and put down her phone, happy that her relationship with Clark was fixed, albeit tense.

Kara spent the rest of the day cleaning and then stress baking while worrying about the twins and how everyone would react. At around four, Kara cleaned up the kitchen, which had at least 3 dozen cupcakes and three homemade pizzas in it.

She looked at the clock, and, realizing it was almost 5:30, Kara quickly took a shower and flew to Eliza's house, getting there a couple minutes early. She went into her childhood home and called Eliza's name. She came down the stairs and Kara took Eliza's hand to fly them back to National City.

Once they got back to Kara's apartment, Kara called Lena and asked her to get to the apartment at 6:15. Eliza rearranged the food on the island as Kara changed into some nicer clothes.

At around 5:50, people started trickling in, greeting Kara with a variety of gestures, a hug being the most common. At 6:15 on the dot, Lena came in with Alura and Astra. Most everyone rushed to them, cooing. 

Eliza asked, "What's going on, Kara? Who are they?"

"Well, I...I adopted twins."

Everyone erupted with questions, surprise rippling through them as they realized what Kara just said. Lena walked up to Kara with the twins in their double carrier, which cost Kara a fortune.

Lena silently took Kara's hand after putting the carrier down and said, "Everyone. Let Kara explain."

Kara squeezed Lena's hand in a silent 'thank you'. "I've been planning this for months. I wanted to do the same thing Eliza and Jeremiah did for me, so Clark-" Kara nodded towards him. "-recommended an orphanage in Metropolis a couple months ago. I wasn't planning on telling anyone before I got confirmation, but Lena and Alex were being nosy and found out. I asked them to keep it from you guys. This is Alura," Kara picked up Alura. "And this is Astra." Lena picked up Astra. "Lena and I will be moving in together so the girls can have a bigger space to grow up in. Hopefully, we will find a place in a couple months."

Miraculously, neither of them had been fussy. Silence fell over the apartment like a blanket until Eliza stepped forward and lifted it.

"I'm so happy for you!"

At that, everyone started speaking, this time with congratulations instead of questions.

Around ten, most people had gone, only Lena, Alex, and Eliza remaining.

Alura and Astra were playing with some toys, and Lena was sitting with them. Suddenly, she got up.

"I should probably head back. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Danvers."

"Please, call me Eliza. And Kara's description of you doesn't do you justice. Thank you, Lena."

"For what?" Lena questioned.

"For bringing back Kara's smile."

Lena looked down at the floor, a blush slowly creeping up her neck as she mumbled her 'goodbye's and left.

"Kara, I'm going to stay at Alex's tonight. I want to meet Ruby. Tomorrow morning would you mind taking me home? I have some things I want to give you."

"Sure, Eliza. How does 11 work?"

"Perfect."

After cleaning the apartment, everyone left. Kara put Alura and Astra to sleep, collapsing onto the bed. The night was spent intermittently waking to take care of either Astra or Alura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, finals week was killing me. Here's a longer chapter for you guys! If you notice any inconsistencies or errors, please let me know in the comments.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A S1 favorite makes a comeback, quickly making themselves known. Lena doesn't know how to feel about their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about introducing some characters from The Flash & Arrow except their SuperEarth doppelgangers. What would you think about that? Also, most of these chapters have been fixing a bunch of canon mistakes. A couple more chapters & we'll get to the fluff!

After dropping Eliza off at Midvale and being given two bags of some of Alex’s old toys and clothes, Kara was looking forward to a calm Sunday before going back to CatCo for work on Monday. Until, of course, Snapper texted her telling her to meet him at CatCo in half an hour. With a groan, she got up and changed into something more professional, quickly dropping the twins off at J’onn’s house, who had offered the night before to take them for the day if needed.

Kara didn’t know what she was expecting when she walked through the elevator doors, but she certainly didn’t expect Snapper to tell her to go to Lena’s office. Tentatively, Kara walked to Lena’s office, worried that something bad was happening.

Instead, she saw Lena standing in front of the desk talking to someone sitting in her chair.

"Lena?" Kara said as she walked in. "What’s going on? Who is that..." Kara trailed off as she noticed the woman behind Lena.

"Ms. Grant!"

"Oh, please, Kira. You act as if I wouldn’t drop by one day when my company has been taken over by the infamous Lena Luthor. I figured now was as good a time as any, seeing as you are now a mother and plan to move in with Lena here," Cat said as she got up and moved to the front of the desk, standing in the same position she used to when she was still the fearless leader of CatCo. As she turned her attention back to Lena, Cat said, "Now, back to what we were discussing. I want CatCo back. I am sure you know how much money I’m worth, so I am willing to offer you this much."

Kara was stunned at the sudden turn of events. 

It seemed Lena was as well. She exclaimed, "Ms. Grant! I have the utmost respect for you, but this is my company, and I intend to keep it that way."

Cat got up, looking down at her newly done nails, and replied, "Lena Luthor. You may be ridiculously smart, but you know absolutely nothing about media. Now, that wouldn’t be much of a problem if you had simply left James Olsen in charge, who was handpicked by me to run this company in my absence. Yet you decided to immediately throw him out of all executive decisions and day-to-day operations while he maintains his title. Do you know that CatCo’s value has gone down by almost fourteen percent? The board is in turmoil. The smart thing would be to let me take my company back while you keep some of the stock so you can continue to profit."

Lena stepped forward and said through gritted teeth, "Didn’t you go on some sort of self-discovery journey? You left, and CatCo is mine. Deal with it."

"CatCo is my legacy, along with my sons. And I intend to see it in good standing at the time of my death, which is far in the future. Now, I went on that... hiatus so I could better run CatCo and so I could be a better mother. There is no doubt that you are the smartest person currently living on this Earth, but you must see your mishandling of the company. I am grateful that you saved my company from the grubby little hands of Morgan Edge, but Olivia no longer needs me, and CatCo does."

"Fine, you can have forty-one percent of CatCo back since you already own ten percent, but I keep ten percent so I can keep a seat on the board," Lena said after a few moments of agonizing deliberation.

"I would expect nothing less. Now,  _ Kara _ , walk with me."

Kara reluctantly followed, shooting an apologetic look over her shoulder to Lena, whose hands were clenched in tight fists.

Noticing that Cat was ahead of her, Kara sped up to catch up with her.

"Ms. Grant, what are you doing back? I thought President Marsdin needed you. And how did you know I adopted kids? And that I was moving in with Lena?" Kara timidly asked.

Cat abruptly stopped and turned back to Lena, who had bumped into Cat, and said, "Oh, Kira. You know I have resources everywhere. Olivia’s term is coming to an end, and I decided it was time for me to head back home. I was simply planning on regaining a seat at the board, but when I found out Lena Luthor was running my company almost as badly as you would have if I put you in charge, I had to approach Ms. Luthor about buying back a majority of CatCo. And I wanted you there. So you would understand that business and… unprofessional relationships do not mix well. Mentors and friends can aide in your climb up the ruthless world that is CatCo, but anything more can severely deter those adorable little ambitions of yours."

"Lena and I are just friends." Kara came to a stop as Cat got into her old personal elevator.

"Well? Are you coming? You have my permission, Kira,” Cat prompted.

Kara reluctantly followed Cat into the elevator and watched as she pressed the button to go to the floor directly underneath them.

"I thought that floor was closed for construction under the order of one of the board members," Kara inquired.

"That board member was me. I wanted to show you the new reporter floor. Snapper will have his office in here, although I hope you’ll soon be taking that office. His decorative ability is horrendous."

The elevator door opened to reveal a floor with an office on the opposite end, only slightly smaller than Cat’s former and future office. The layout was very similar to the upper floor’s layout, except for one key difference. There was no personalization.

"I take that back. What the hell is that sweater you’re wearing? That is quite possibly the ugliest thing I have ever seen. You look like an alien. What color is that? Nauseous purple? It’s also the middle of the summer and ridiculously hot. You have no need to wear sweaters. Take me to your apartment, Kira. If you’re going to work for me, you need to look like an actual human being."

Flustered and embarrassed, Kara followed Cat out of the building, leading her to Kara’s apartment. When they got to the apartment, Cat threw open Kara’s closet doors, immediately sighing in disgust.

"Why do you have so many flannels? You only need three, max. And why all the mauve? Wear some yellow, Kira."

Cat picked through Kara’s closet, putting most of her clothes in the trash or donate pile, while only around ten items of clothing stayed.

"Kira, I want to make a charitable donation to the ‘Clothe Kira Danvers Like A Human Being’ fund. Here’s $700 in cash, let’s go shopping."

"Ms. Grant, I really can’t accept this. My clothes are perfectl-"

"No, Kira, they are not. Your closet makes me want to throw up. At least your apartment is semi-not horrible. I am worth billions of dollars. I want to do good in the world with that money, and if I can rid the streets of these horrendous clothes, then I deserve a Nobel," Cat explained.

Kara gave in, knowing arguing with Cat Grant was of no use. After almost five hours of shopping and 5 bags of clothes, Kara felt ready to die. Then she saw Lena in the store and almost fainted from relief.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed, waving her over to where Cat was standing, impatiently tapping her feet.

"Kira, we don’t have time for this."

Before Kara could reply, Lena walked over and said, "Kara! How are the twins?" Lena looked over to Cat. "Ms. Grant. Nice to see you again," Lena sourly said. 

"Don’t make me laugh, Lana."

"It’s  _ Lena, _ " Lena retorted abrasively.

Cat simply rolled her eyes and told Kara to hurry up while she walked around the store.

"What are you doing with that absolutely vile woman?" Lena asked once Cat was out of earshot.

"Ms. Grant is an acquired taste. I can barely look her in the eye even as Supergirl. She has the ability to… dig deep into a person’s soul and rip out the vulnerabilities you didn’t know you had, and then she somehow gives you the ability to make those weaknesses into strengths."

Lena shook her head at Lena and dropped the topic. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Grant decided I needed a closet makeover since apparently everything I bought after she left is a stain on society itself. She’s funding this trip, too," Kara said.

"Really?"

Shaking her head, Kara said, "Yeah. I told her she didn't need to, but she insisted she was doing this for herself."

Lena was about to say something when Cat called Kara over.

"I gotta go. See you later?"

"Yeah," Lena nodded. Kara turned to leave when Lena suddenly added, "Can I see you tonight? So we can talk about you know, the logistics of moving in."

Kara internally squealed at the thought of another night spent with Lena and an endless future, externally smiling and nodding her head. Kara walked away, returning to the chaos that was Cat Grant shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had so much fun writing this! How awesome is Cat Grant? We all know she would be that honest. Don't worry, Cat will soon berate Supergirl for...everything? I'm going to try and post every Monday, but you might get an extra chapter once in a while to make up for any weeks that I miss. If you notice any inconsistencies or errors, please let me know in the comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara bumps into James at the National Elixir Cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I reposted this, I just wanted to add a little something to the chapter. Also, the Elixir Cafe is an actual cafe on Earth 38 in NYC in the comics, I just changed the name slightly and made it sort of a franchise sort of thing.

After about an hour, Kara finally got home. She had gone to pick Alura and Astra up, but J'onn had seen how tired she was and insisted that having them at his house helped better M'yrnn's mood.

Kara took a nap but woke up more tired than she had been before. She got up and did a few touch ups before going to National Elixir Cafe, a new cafe that opened up a couple of days ago.

When she got there, she ordered a SuperEspresso, which had quickly become a favorite of hers. She sat by herself, lost in her thoughts when she saw James in line. She waved him over as he got his coffee, asking him how he had been.

"I’ve been good. Great, in fact," James replied."I’m glad I caught you here. I need to talk to you about something."

James’ wince had Kara reluctantly tentatively saying, "What?"

"I’m leaving." James waited for a response but when all he got was shocked silence, he continued, "When Lena effectively took all control of CatCo from me, I suddenly had all this responsibility that I had been accustomed to taken from me. So, I sort of put all my energy into being Guardian. To be honest, I became jealous that you were always the one to save the city, and the world, a lot of times. I became really ungrateful and rude. I want to apologize for that."

Kara hastily replied, "You have no need to apologize. But that still doesn’t explain why you’re leaving."

James smiled and said, "When Cat came back, I saw how much happier she seemed. For the past few months I have been so focused on me, but not in the way I should be. I need to get back to my roots. Photography. Plus, the city doesn’t need Guardian. They have you. And the DEO. I want to find a home. A place that needs me, as James Olsen and as Guardian. I’m going to travel the world. I have the money."

Still in shock, Kara stammered, "You-you can’t just-just _leave_ , James. You have friends here. And what about Winn?"

"I have to Kara. I told Winn a while ago. He was mad, but he understood."

After a few moments, Kara abruptly got up and mumbled an excuse about how she had to do something. She wiped away a few stray tears from her eyes, determined to get home before she broke down.

When she got home, she ate all the cupcakes leftover from her announcement party. She had just finished the last one when there was a knock at her door. She saw that it was Winn and quickly dusted off the crumbs littering her clothes.

"Winn, are you okay?" Kara said the moment she opened the door.

He nodded and, as he came in, said, "James told me about what happened earlier."

"I just… can’t believe he would do that to me. To you."

"He’s not. I decided to go with him."

Shock and denial filled her body.

"Kara?" Winn said. " _Kara._ "

"Why? James is trying to find his place in the world. You’re not. You have a place. Here. At the DEO."

"I know you were preoccupied with Mon-el, but Lyra and I broke up. She was my first serious girlfriend, and she broke my heart. James was there for me. And it isn’t your fault. I didn’t tell you or Alex because you guys were both caught up in the aftermath of Mon-el."

Kara felt as if she had been shot as guilt crept up her veins and infected every cell in her body. Realization overcame her and she realized how bad of a friend she had been.

"Winn," she whispered.

Winn cut Kara off before she could say anything else as he sat down. "Look, Kara. James and I both love you. You know that. But you got your self-discovery journey. Right here. And that’s great. But not all of us are that lucky. Some of us need to take a step back and reevaluate our entire lives. And I want to support James the way he supported me. Please tell me you understand."

Kara nodded in response, and Winn happily said, "Good, because you’re our final stop before Metropolis." Winn got up and gestured for Kara to follow.

Confused, Kara went outside and saw James leaning against his car. Winn gave James a nod, and James quickly had Kara enveloped in a hug. Kara reveled in his warmth and, giggling, pushed James away so she could give Winn a hug.

After she had her fair share of hugs, she said, "You guys have been planning this for a while, judging by the fact that you have that much stuff and that you no longer officially work at CatCo, as Snapper happily informed me."

"Actually, we started planning a week ago. We were planning on leaving tomorrow since we expected a lot more resistance, but you were our only holdout. And everything else was prepared, so we decided you would be our last stop on our farewell rounds so we can convince you," James replied.

"Plus, I really want to see Superman again," Winn chimed in.

Kara laughed and quickly gave them both another hug.

"Where are you guys going after?"

James offered, "Who knows? Everywhere. Anywhere. You’ll be the first to know when we figure it out."

"Well, I don’t want to keep you guys." Kara quickly added as they were getting in the car, "Don’t forget to text me everything. I’m going to call you at least once a week."

Kara waved at them until she could no longer see their car. Standing on the sidewalk outside her apartment building, Kara couldn’t help but feel that this was the end of a chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the pun at the end. I truly am. James and Winn will be making a reappearance soon. They're a traveling vigilante team! Thanks for reading! Let me know if there are any inconsistencies or errors in the comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Grant is captured by someone. Kara saves her and they talk about how Kara has been acting the last few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading a day early! You still might get a chapter tomorrow, though, so stay tuned for that!

After Winn and James had left, Kara picked up Alura and Astra after asking if Lena would mind coming to Kara’s. She cleaned up the apartment after feeding, bathing, and changing the twins. By the time Lena got to Kara’s, everything was presentable, including Kara herself.

"I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I thought pizza would be a safe bet. If you don’t want any, we could always order in."

"Pizza is absolutely fine. How are you? I know James and Winn leaving must have taken a toll on you," Lena asked, concerned.

"I miss them. Winn was the first friend I made in National City. And James…" Kara trailed off.

"OK. No more sad talk. I have exciting…"

Lena’s gaze was drawn to the TV that had been quietly playing in the background. Lena grabbed the remote and hastily turned the volume up. A shot of Cat Grant bound and with a gun to her head spurred Kara to action. Just as Kara was about to take off, Alura burst into tears. She looked back and saw that Lena was rocking her to silence. Sufficiently assured, she took off to save Cat.

Kara tried to focus on flying, but her mind was racing, thinking up every scenario possible, no matter how unlikely. She crashed through the ceiling of the building Cat was being held in, making sure to land somewhere that wouldn’t injure her. Before looking up, Kara put up the mask of confidence that always came with Supergirl. She struggled to keep it on when she saw that Cat’s heel had broken when she stabbed one of her captors in the foot. The blue heel stuck out of the guard’s foot as he jumped around in pain.

Supergirl quickly incapacitated the remaining soldiers. The door opened and another soldier came in, this one with a more elaborate uniform. She went to punch her but thought better of it when Cat cried out in pain.

Kara dropped Cat off at the balcony at CatCo, but before she could fly away, she heard Cat’s voice.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Cat whispered.

Slowly, Kara turned back to Cat and wondered out loud how she had let two of the most influential people of her time know who she was.

Cat Grant laughed. She looked at Kara and said, "I assume you’re talking about your Lena."

Frustrated, Kara snapped, "She is _not_ my Lena."

Cat glared at Kara before replying, "It doesn't really matter now, does it? Since you’ve been ignoring almost all of your allies to mope over some 6-month relationship with Mon-el or Mike or whatever his name is."

"I can't deal with this right now, Ms. Grant. I can't deal with your insults."

"I’m not insulting you, Kara. I’m telling you the facts you can’t see through your veil of self-righteousness and self-pity. I once told you that women are strong because they can feel pain without letting themselves drown. You, however, are floundering in it. You’ve isolated yourself, and no matter how hard your sister or Lena tries to help you, they're going to give up, and you'll be all alone, swimming in a sea of hurt. I see so much potential in you. And you throw it all away for some boy?"

Kara’s tears were flowing as she yelled, "He wasn't just some boy! I loved him!"

"Kara. You will love so many people in your lifetime. More than I have. I admire your ability to love. It was something I never let myself have. But. You need to understand that he was temporary. Alex is permanent. Alura and Astra are permanent. And one day you will find someone else who will be permanent. And trust me, that person is not Mon-el."

Kara turned her back on Cat and flew away, but her words echoed in her mind. She landed in her apartment tear-stained and bruised.

Lena ran towards Kara, quickly taking in her appearance. She sat Kara down and rushed to go get the first aid kit that had never been used. Lena took out the bandages, fussing over Kara’s hand.

Kara stared at the concern that clouded Lena’s eyes, and suddenly, guilt began to wear her down. Kara folded as if she had been punched in the gut and she crumpled to the floor, tears flowing down her face.

"Hey. What happened?" Lena whispered.

"I-I’m horrible," Kara gasped.

"Look at me," Lena said as she tucked a strand of Kara’s hair behind her hair. "You are not horrible. No matter what anyone says."

"Ms. Grant was right. I shouldn’t have been so consumed by Mon-el. It was stupid. _I_ was stupid."

"Of course it was Cat Grant. She has no right to make you feel this way!" Lena growled.

"She didn’t say anything wrong. It just...it just made me see something I never thought would exist within me. I was just denying it." Kara attempted to smile but faltered as she wiped away the tears.

"I don’t get why you support her when she treats you like that. It makes you feel horrible."

"It isn’t the way Ms. Grant treats me, it’s the way she points out things, flaws, in my personality or moral philosophy."

"You need to...whatever. We could talk about this forever, and we would never reach an agreement. Maybe this will cheer you up." Lena pulled up a listing for a hundred acre plot of land just outside of National City.

"What is this?"

"Well...I know we said an apartment, but I found this listing, and we could build on it. We could have literally anything we want. I’ve always wanted to have horses, and you could have whatever you want. As the girls grow, they’re going to need a lot of space, in case they, you know, accidentally break stuff."

Kara started laughing, and said, "I-I’m sorry. It’s just- you’re so...sweet. If it makes you happy, we can go see the land tomorrow. I need a break, and the girls would love it."

"We can have a picnic."

Some of Kara’s guilt abated as she looked at Lena’s dazzling smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of us love Cat, but she can treat Kara really badly. Lena and Kara are so freaking cute! Ahhhhh! The next chapter will be ALL Supercorp fluff! Thank you for reading! Let me know if there are any inconsistencies or grammatical errors in the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara & Lena have a picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ READ READ: i deleted the last few chapters of the story because i wanted to refocus on the base of the story because i feel like i got lost so...here we go!

Lena had gone back to her house only after she had dropped Kara and the twins off at Alex's house. Alex had properly wrapped up Kara's hand while Ruby was playing with the twins.

"Are these those twins that Supergirl had in her arms when she came to see you like a week ago?" Ruby asked.

"Um..." Kara looked to Alex to answer.

"No. Different- different twins."

"Ummmm...okay? I guess? And, Alex?"

"Yeah, sweetie?" Alex replied, distracted by Kara's injuries.

"You said we could talk about Mom tonight... I know she's Reign. You and Supergirl are really bad at whispering. How-how could she be Reign? She never wanted to hurt me before," Ruby answered, conviction evident in her voice, even though she wavered on Reign.

Alex glanced towards Kara before hesitantly saying, "Ruby. Sam-your mom-is _not_ Reign. Think of it like...like Killer Frost. Remember that story I told you about Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost? Two completely different people who share the same body. Your mom didn't even know she and Reign shared a body. She thought she was just sick."

"You didn't answer my question, Alex. When? When is she coming back?"

Alex looked down, unable to meet Ruby's eyes as she admitted, "She's in a medically-induced coma. Lena is doing everything she can to help Sam, and she has the help of all of L-Corp, and Supergirl. And me. Everyone who loves your mom is helping. I promise."

Ruby nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. She ran off to her room, slamming the door and setting the twins off into another one of their crying tyrades. Alex got up to go talk to Ruby, but Kara stopped her.

"She just needs some time," Kara offered. She got up to leave, but this time, Alex stopped Kara.

"No. You are staying here for the night. You told me the twins took a long nap right before you came here. They aren't sleeping. And I thought it was a good idea to have 2 cups of coffee in the last hour, so neither am I. You can take my bed."

"Alex! I-" Kara was quickly cut off by a glare from Alex. Complaining under her breath, she went and collapsed onto the bed, quickly succumbing to sleep.

The next morning was a blur of waffles and crying, on everyone's part. Kara’s hand had almost completely healed, and she rushed back to her apartment to prepare for the day ahead of them. She threw a couple diapers and some formula in a bag before showering.

Kara was almost done when she heard honking right outside of her window. She looked outside and was greeted by Lena in a car that looked like it was straight out of "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". Kara burst out laughing and went outside, putting the twins in their car seats.

"This looks exactly like the car from ‘Ferris Bueller’s Day Off’."

"It is. I bought it an auction last night for over $10 million," Lena revealed.

Stunned, Kara stumbled around words before choosing "What? Are you crazy?" as her official response.

"You’ve known me for two years. You tell me," Lena retorted.

Kara laughed, her hair flying everywhere. "I-I guess you are."

They spent the rest of the ride singing along to music and fighting over what to listen to. Lena pulled into a long dirt road and parked the car. Lena took Alura and Astra, and Kara was left to follow them as they took a barely defined path through some woods. Less than five minutes of walking later, they reached a huge clearing. In almost the very center, there was a huge hill with a single tree at the top.

Lena started off towards it, motioning Kara to follow. Kara ran ahead of Lena, taking in the rush of a sudden breeze. Kara collapsed on the top of the hill, looking at the pieces of sky that shown through the tree branches.

"Kara."

"Mhmm," Kara mumbled.

Giggling at Kara’s disheveled hair, Lena asked, "Could you help me with the picnic blanket so we can take Alura and Astra out of their car seats?"

Kara nodded in response and brushed herself off before spreading out the blanket and setting the twins down on it.

Lena had set out the food when a brilliant idea came to Kara.

"Do you want to see the land from a bird’s eye view?"

"You mean-what about Alura and Astra?" Lena stammered.

"It’ll be like two minutes. They can’t go anywhere I won’t be able to find them."

"Are you sure?" Lena implored.

"Yeah. Come on," Kara insisted.

Reluctantly, Lena let Kara fly her above the land. Awe filled both of them as they looked across the acres of undeveloped land.

Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, "We could do so much with this land. Stables. A huge house. A pool. Maybe even a-"

Crying interrupted them. Kara quickly flew back down to witness Alura and Astra break a toy firetruck Lena had bought them. Kara rushed towards them, taking the truck and getting ready to scold them when Astra crawled towards Kara. Alura quickly followed, but both of them fell on their faces when they attempted to reach for the truck.

Kara’s face lit up as she picked them up. “I guess a lack of balance runs in the family. Although your powers manifesting might be a teensy problem," Kara gushed.

Lena knelt down beside Kara, both of them excitedly talking to each other and the twins. Chatter filled the silence, moments they weren’t talking penetrated by babbling as the twins seemed to talk to each other.

A blissful hush had settled as they watched the sunset. Kara’s eyes were becoming increasingly heavy when Lena whispered Kara’s name into her hair.

"Yeah?"

"Today’s been perfect."

Kara lifted her head a little so she could look at Lena. Smiling, she agreed. “It has...but?”

Lena’s eyes softened and she shook her head. “But nothing. It’s just been perfect. We should probably get going, though. It’s getting dark and we don’t wanna have to walk through the woods in the dark.”

Kara agreed, rushing after Alura, who had apparently made her way to the other side of the tree.

Walking back, she exclaimed, “God, these powers are gonna cause a lot of hassle for us, aren’t they?”

Lena laughed and picked up Astra and helping a little with packing everything up.

Mostly, she just watched as Kara fussed over everything, scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out when Alura threw something at her and Kara caught it.

The car ride passed far too quickly and Kara had to go back to her apartment after dropping off Lena.

A permanent smile was written on Kara’s face, and even if she was awoken multiple times that night, she was still so, so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...hope you liked it? Thank you for reading! <3 <3


End file.
